leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Count and Sing Express
Count and Sing Express is a toy introduced by LeapFrog in 2000. Design The express is shaped like a subway train with numbers 1-10 on the side. Each number is a different color (red, yellow, purple, green, blue) with a music note right above it and its music note will light up according to the mode the player is on. Characters Numbers and Colors * 1 red * 2 yellow * 3 purple * 4 green * 5 blue * 6 red * 7 yellow * 8 purple * 9 green * 10 blue Games Each character represents a different game. * Leap plays the counting game. The player chooses a number and he counts up to that number then will ask you what comes next. If he or she gets it right, it will play a musical victory jingle, and if he or she gets it incorrect, it will play another musical jingle, count, and ask the player to try again. After three incorrect answers, the unit will identify the correct answer. * Casey does a game where he or she can count backwards. He or she will press a number; when this is done, she counts down from that number. * Della symbolizes the "fill in the missing numbers" game ("skipping game" as said by the toy) . She counts then skips a number (i.e. "1, 2, ___, 4, 5") and he or she is to press the number that was skipped. * Dan represents the "Mystery Number" game. The player will need to press a number between the two that he gives him/her. If he/she gets the number wrong, it simply tells the player to pick another number between two numbers again. Music Game The is referred to as "The Musical Numbers Game". The toy will play part of a familiar tune ("Mary Had a Little Lamb", "The Itsy-Bitsy Spider", "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star", "Old MacDonald"), and play the first few notes by a number. He/she needs to press the number of notes that are played. The toy will play the complete song after the player presses the correct number of notes. Math Game This game tells the player to pick a number between 1-10. It will either ask him/her to play the take away game or the add on game. It will light up the music note above the number, then ask him/her to add or take away one. The light disappears over one number, leaving him/her with the correct answer and then he or she will press the number where the light ends. Song The big yellow musical note signifies the "Count and Sing Express Song". When you push it, the song plays. Lyrics for the Count and Sing Express Song Offscreen Children's Chorus ''We are riding ''On the choo-choo ''As we learn to ''Count to ten! The second time you push it, its exact tune is "I've Been Working on the Railroad". However, the tune is music-only, but if he or she feels "vocal", the player can simply sing along if desired. Trivia * The My First LeapPad book Leap's Big Day and the Imagination Desk Deluxe supplementary template both use the same concepts, but have a few changes/differences to the original: **Della sits behind of Leap, and Casey sits in front of Dan and behind Della. Presumably, it is said that the girls switch seats. **Each musical sound in the My First LeapPad and Imagination Desk versions is played by the Leap-Font, instead of the original toy's sounds. * This is similar to another "express" toy, called the Leapfrog Express, which was released in 1998. However, the train is styled like a steam engine and is colored red. However, there are 10 anonymous animal characters and no instruments in the train. Category:Toy Category:Toys Category:Arithmetic Toys Category:Music Toys